


Too far gone

by Do_you_wanna_know



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_you_wanna_know/pseuds/Do_you_wanna_know
Summary: Элайас ненавидит просыпаться на “Тундре”.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Kudos: 9





	Too far gone

Когда удушливая череда видений, давно занявших место его снов, сменяется реальностью, пусть и достаточно условной, Элайасу требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать себя. Осознать физическую тяжесть тела, то, как серый блеклый свет делает очертания предметов размытыми, то, как тепло окутывает прижатую к плечу Питера щеку, как чужая ладонь привычной тяжестью накрывает его загривок.  
Элайас ненавидит просыпаться на «Тундре».  
Не то чтобы его ночевки на корабле Лукаса были чем-то регулярным — они скорее были исключением из правил для них обоих. Элайас выбирается из постели, чувствуя, как звонко-пусто в голове, и как босые ступни тут же обжигает холодом ничем не закрытый пол.  
Питер не просыпается — хмурится лишь, разворачивается на бок, и Элайас разглядывает его, отмечая крошечные, незначительные детали. Прядь тяжелых, пепельных волос, пересекающую его лоб, морщинки в уголках глаз, приоткрытые потемневшие губы, сведенные к переносице брови.  
Элайас прикрывает за собой дверь каюты, накидывает на плечи прихваченный в последний момент китель Питера и выходит на палубу, чувствуя, как и в самый первый раз, смутное беспокойство.  
Жемчужный плотный туман вьется, цепляется за снасти корабля, окутывая его, словно облака вершину горы, и Элайас запахивает китель сильнее — для реальности, в которой не существует времени и погоды, воздух оказывается неожиданно промозглым.  
Он ненавидит чувствовать себя слепым, и эта пелена тумана ощущается не иначе, как бельмо на глазу, закрывающее обзор, ограничивающее и неимоверно раздражающее.  
Корабль окутан тишиной и пустотой, и Элайас спускается вниз, к пустым грузовым контейнерам, обходит их кругом, чувствуя под босыми ногами тонкую вязь инея.  
Он не может даже вспомнить, когда в последний раз был настолько ощутимо **_один_** , и это и настораживает, и неожиданно будоражит разом.  
— Замерзнешь.  
Голос у Питера хриплый и спокойный, и Элайас пытается вспомнить когда они говорили в последний раз. Несколько дней назад? Вчера, в Институте, пока обсуждали детали очередного исследовательского проекта, щедро проспонсированного Лукасами?  
У Питера теплая ладонь, скользнувшая под плотную ткань кителя, и Элайас позволяет ткани соскользнуть с плеч, разворачивается, когда вторая ладонь Лукаса направляет его движение, словно в танце.  
Мир вокруг них словно застыл, поставленный на паузу, и Элайас закрывает глаза, тянется к его губам, чувствуя, как Питер улыбается в поцелуй.  
Этого никогда не должно было произойти — но что-то, конечно же, пошло не так, и вот он, в реальности чужеродной сущности, целует кого-то, чувствуя внутри слишком много того, чему нет и не должно быть места.  
Питер разглядывает его лицо несколько мгновений, прежде чем коротко поцеловать в лоб, словно покойника, и Элайас коротко сжимает зубами его запястье, чуть ниже обогнувшего выступающую косточку шрама.  
Элайас чувствует тянущее, болезненное давление где-то в глубине грудины, а значит что-то требует его внимания, и требует безотлагательно, и их короткий и в достаточной степени глупый побег подошел к концу.  
— Верни меня.  
Питер кивает, тянет его в сторону каюты, все еще растрепанный и неожиданно уставший:  
— Идем.  
Ладонь Питера, сжимающая его пальцы, слишком теплая на фоне промозглого воздуха, и Элайас успевает бросить последний взгляд на затопленный тишиной и пустотой корабль, прежде чем Питер возвращает их обоих в реальный, шумный и такой чертовски назойливый мир.  
Перекрикивания команды, шум волн, резкие вскрики чаек возвращаются в одно мгновение, словно кто-то снял мир с паузы.  
Ветер пахнет солью и горьковатым привкусом дыма, и Элайас несколько мгновений пытается вспомнить, на каком маршруте должна сейчас быть «Тундра». Мексика? Не то, чтобы это имело какое-то значение, на самом то деле, но Элайас любит **_знать_** такие детали.  
Питер закрывает дверь каюты, прижимается к ней спиной, и скрещивает руки на груди, чуть склоняя голову к плечу, как всегда делает, стоит ему действительно сконцентрироваться на чем-то.  
Элайас садится на край кровати, закрывает глаза, позволяя силе течь через свой разум, словно потоку, и открывает глаза, на этот раз — **_все_**.  
Пока Элайс смотрит на все разом, выискивая, узнавая, проникая так далеко, что это делает больно, Питер смотрит на него, спокойно и прямо, не отводя взгляд даже когда Элайас **_смотрит_** на него в ответ.  
И от его теплой улыбки Элайас чувствует себя так, как не должен, так, как не может себе позволить — но раз за разом позволяет, сдается, поддается, делая ошибку за ошибкой и чувствуя себя обреченным.  
Но даже самые обреченные иногда выходят победителями, не правда ли?  
Лукас целует его, наплевав на направленные на них взгляды, и Элайас смеется в его губы, чувствуя привкус крови на языке, и позволяя силе пульсировать по коже, обжигая.  
В конце концов, кто, если не он, смог воплотить все то, что так многие называли невозможным?


End file.
